Cooling of gas turbine sheet metal combustor walls is typically achieved by directing cooling air through holes in the combustor wall to provide effusion and/or film cooling. These holes may be provided as machined cooling rings positioned around the combustor or effusion cooling holes in a sheet metal liner. Opportunities for improvement are continuously sought, however, to improve both cost and cost effectiveness.